


get me closer to god

by ruinate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Inflation, M/M, Object Insertion, Oviposition, Trans Male Character, belly bulge, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinate/pseuds/ruinate
Summary: A fill from the Overwatch Kink Meme!Prompt: I just want to see Zenyatta shove his orbs into Genji's robot pussy, whoops.
  Even as a child, when he’d slipped his fingers into himself and groaned at the pleasure of knowing he, too, would one day have to offer his body to the dragon, the fantasy had been kept hidden, a secret that burned him with shame. Yet, somehow, with a steady gaze and even steadier fingers, his master did, wanting desperately to spread his student open and fill him with his orbs, his eggs.





	

Fire burns deep within his thighs, synthetic muscles howling resistance as Genji clutches underneath his knees. Between his spread legs, the younger omnic hums pleasantly, providing them with white noise. His expressionless faceplate still provides Genji with enough to read him, the years spent having them grown together like vines atop a lattice. Curling metal fingers press against the dark coloration of the synthetic flesh, thumb brushing gentle circles over the raised and glowing neon nub. “Master…” Genji’s voice was always been soft; deep with a hint of an accent, but even with dulcet tones, he can be soft. The doubling and resounding of his cyborg body has done nothing but encourage Zenyatta in previous encounters, but his master can be a tease, dreadfully.

“Patience is a virtue, my student. One you have still yet to learn.” Zenyatta replies, a sharp grin echoing in his voice. The metallic balls float around them, warmly encasing them in the golden light of transcendence as golden hands slip along the sensitive skin. Without the chrome plating of his armour, he appears lithe, despite the broadness in his shoulders and the curve in his waist and hips. Stockier than his master, but thinner than his brother. With a groan, Genji’s eyes roll back beyond his visor, a groan of annoyance slipping past his lips before being choked. At the moment it leaves his mouth, the omnic has pressed a finger sharply against the nub, flicking it. 

A gush of lubricant is his reward, neon green coating his master’s fingers. Choking on his groan as it turns to pleasure, Genji tightens his grip on his knees; thighs tremble against the stab of pleasure in his gut, working its way up the curve of his spine. His shoulders release the flash of steam, processors working hard to keep calm. “I have some questions about your anatomy still, Genji.” Omnics, such as he, were rarely built with organs to induce intercourse; those who desired relationships with humans or those who made their lives profiting off of sex could upgrade. With lack of food or water to continue, they had no need for synthetic cloacas, therefore putting sex as part of an unnecessary part of life. It hadn’t been until Genji had approached him with concerns of sex that it had crossed his mind; of course, interpersonal relationships would include physical intimacy and he had been foolish to not consider it beforehand.

Despite the times they’d spent together, embracing the differences in their anatomy, Genji’s body still was a point of fascination. His student had been very eager when he’d learned there was an attachment for a robotic penis, having purchased several in varying sizes and shapes in hopes of learning to accept himself and enter into various relationships. The ninja had calmed down considerably, but still was as attracted to people as he had been as a young man; it had only taken Zenyatta thrice times to learn this, to understand the functionality and pleasurability of Genji’s body. That, as much as he enjoyed the attachments, the fluttering cunt between his thighs was greedy, desperate and aching to be filled.

In the present, the elder groans, twitching as he waits, bated breath stuttered between his lips. Without his faceplate, Zenyatta can see the pearl teeth peaking to bite at pink lips. He knows this game well, the endless dance between master and student. Thin fingers press against the sensitive walls of Genji’s pussy, eliciting more lubrication, stroking him to a state of full arousal. The elder twitches, toes curling, hissing through his teeth. “It is best if you lie back, Genji.” Slipping his fingers from his student, Zenyatta leans back, helping shift Genji against the firm pillows and knit sheets. With the taupe synthetic muscle, his student appears divine, an offering to fickle gods, the flush of his cheeks burning. Around his neck, the orbs close in before flaring out, the omnic’s fingers plucking one; they closed ranks, saddened by the loss of their brother. 

Pressing the orb against Genji’s pussy, Zenyatta murmurs comfort in Nepali. Neon fluid gushes as Genji holds himself open, groaning as his cunt pulsed and tightened against the smooth metal splitting him open. “Master… I can’t -” He hissed, feeling the resistance as Zenyatta continued pressing his orb into the wet heat. “I’m not ready.” 

“You are ready, my student. You must let go of your fear; fear stifles and suffocates. You can open yourself to tranquility and pleasure if you release it.” The omnic’s words salve the pain, as the first orb disappears into Genji’s body. The cyborg cries out as it settles deep within him, eyelashes fluttering; shifting his legs, he spreads his thighs even further, hissing through his teeth as his body twitches again, angry that he continued stretching his limbs. Even with the enhanced flexibility, a body could only go so far before it bent, snapped and shattered.  “Good, Genji. Only a few more.”

The second orb stretches him wider, slipping into him, pressing the first deeper. Shifting restlessly, the cyborg hisses as it rubs against the sensitive walls of his cunt, knocking against each other as he moves. “Master, your orbs were not meant to be used in this manner.” A smart mouth has always left him the recipient of multiple punishments; he’d been chided often when he would hiss sharp witted words to men of wealth and power, first by their father, then Hanzo, and now, Zenyatta. Metal fingers flick his sensitive clit, earning a soft shout and a jerk, turning the cry of overstimulated pain into pleasure.

“Think of them as dragon’s eggs, Genji.” Zenyatta replies, effortlessly, as he plucks a third of his orbs from around his neck. His student sucks in a deep breath, feeling his left arm twitch, where his tattoo had been before the betrayal. His master could not know of how common it had been for the Shimada clan to offer up sisters, wives, mothers, to the dragons they had tamed, for them to be bred with the clutch of eggs, letting them incubate within their bellies. Even as a child, when he’d slipped his fingers into himself and groaned at the pleasure of knowing he, too, would one day have to offer his body to the dragon, the fantasy had been kept hidden, a secret that burned him with shame. Yet, somehow, with a steady gaze and even steadier fingers, his master did, wanting desperately to spread his student open and fill him with his orbs, his  _ eggs. _

Genji moans, bashfully tucking his scarred face into the pillows as the third one slips in along its brothers, cunt so full that tears slipped down his flushed cheeks. “Master, master, please…” His walls clench around the orbs, ridges rubbing against the sensitive flesh as he jerks away from the touch. It only serves to have the balls rock against him, tensing his muscles, abs crunching. “It’s too much…” Pinning Genji with two of the golden arms, Zenyatta’s own robotic hand massages at his clit, watching the way Genji jerks away from the fingers reaching for the erect neon nub. There’s a short pause, while the omnic lets his pupil adjust to the feeling, just enough to let him come off the edge.

\-- Then, the monk’s fingers set against Genji’s clit, slowly beginning the vibrations, as he hummed along with it. Genji, ever the brilliant pupil, twitches, jerks, moans; his teeth grind as he hisses, rocking against the vibrations, gasping when the orbs rock within him. When the cyborg’s hands slip from his knees, his master’s golden ones take their place.  _ So many hands,  _ his mind supplies, fogged over from the pleasure. Two hands holding his knees, two hands holding his shoulders, two tracing Nepali words into his synthetic flesh by his hips, one hand vibrating against his clit, and the other - where was Zenyatta’s robotic hand?

His answer is met with his labia being parted and a fourth orb pressing against him. Wild eyes snap open as he tries to rise, forgetting the hands pinning him. “Master - oh -  _ yamero, yamero _ ...” The safe word discussed between them -  _ neishin  _ \- doesn’t come, the words nearly spoken but held back, as Genji’s babbling slips from English to Japanese. His master just keeps slipping the orb in, chuckling softly, as Genji begins to thrash, entire body tensing and arching, falling and rising again and again. The orbs rock against the bundle of nerves, pressing against both the g-spot and cervix in his body. 

“Look, little sparrow, look at how full you have become…” Ever patient, ever calm, Zenyatta grips his pupil’s chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Genji’s lolling head turns to look at his master, then his stomach; bloated with the hard press of the orbs deep inside of him, he moves to trace his fingers down his belly, moaning. “Beautiful, so beautiful. You would make such a beautiful bride for your dragon, Genji.” The cyborg arches with the increasing speed and pressure of his master’s fingers against his clit - thighs clenching hard as he tried desperately to escape the building pleasure. The hand holding his face slips to pry the tight thighs apart, settling between them even further. “He would fill you with his eggs and you would be so beautiful for him, just like you are for me.” 

Genji’s words become unintelligible, incoherent, a tremble in his throat as he whines and whimpers. “Master, oh fuck, Master -” Cybernetic fingers grip the headboard of their bed, the wood splintering with the force of his fingers as his body rises, every muscle tight. He bucks, golden hands leaving heat all over his body, pressing against the hard bulge in his belly, against the orbs. “I’m - oh fuck, -”

“Come, my sparrow.” 

Genji screams, robotic tones reverberating in the almost emptiness of his room. His body jerks and spasms as a stream of neon green covers his master’s fingers and faceplate. It is different than the experience he has had with the attachments - concentrated deep within him, taut muscles aching and screaming as he slowly comes down. Their room is filled with steam, from both he and his master, from overheating and the pleasure. “Good boy, Genji. Good boy.” Zenyatta plucks his fingers away from his student as he leans back, gilded arms folding back into his back. 

“Master...Master, your orbs…” Genji sputters, mind still locked in his native language. His distended belly aches, cunt throbbing around the ridged edges of the metallic balls and he hurts, bordering on overwhelmed and not enough. A breath. “My… eggs…” A short chuckle, reverberating through his omnic lover is enough to send Genji’s heart into his throat. Surely the sweet omnic could not be so cruel…

But he was - the celibacy vows Zenyatta and most Shambali monks had taken was not enough to keep the omnic from pleasuring his student when he believed his mind was unable to achieve tranquility, due to his libido. Now that that libido and desire had been sated, Zenyatta would simply watch, untouchable. Pressing his fingers against his almost pregnant appearing belly, Genji felt the first of the monk’s orbs shift further down the wet heat of his cunt. It hurt, his walls trying to suck it back in, keep his cunt spread and full. 

He sucks his teeth as the first one slips out, silver orb covered in the pretty neon lubrication. He presses his fingers further into his belly, moaning as the other three rock still inside of him. The free hand slips down to spread apart his labia, long middle finger slipping into his pussy to finger at the balls still inside of him. “How did they all fit?” Surprise colours his tone as he strokes the balls, bucking upwards. “Master, I’m so full.” 

Genji’s muscles tighten as he fingers the second orb until it slips out to join its twin, staining the white sheets with the thigh fluid. Chest rising, falling rapidly, the cyborg struggles to take in deep enough breaths, as his vents loose even more steam. The third is easier, the fourth is slips out without his knowledge. Nestled between his thighs, Zenyatta watches the orbs twitch and jerk with omnic energy, their clean and untouched brothers lowering to join them. “Good, Genji. Are your desires sated?” The cyborg’s head lolls to the side, a cocky and fucked out grin finding his features. 

“Yes, Master. I’m sated. And tired.” Genji laughs, light and breathless. Folding his knees over, Zenyatta shifts, rolling his shoulders. “Master - you said you had a question about my body. What was it?”

The omnic’s voice reflects a smile, hands folding into the gyan mudra. “I was curious as to how much you could take.” A short pause. “Shall we meditate on your progress, Genji?” The cyborg chokes out a breathless laugh, rolling back onto the bed. 

“I’d rather sleep right now, master. I feel like I’m going to reboot.” 

“Very well. When you wake, we should review your progress on the comforts of your body.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic since 2013. Hope you liked it haha.
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter ](http://twitter.com/ruinatewrites)
> 
> edit: i opened up a ko-fi! [here!](http://ko-fi.com/ruinate) every little bit helps me keep going.


End file.
